


Marshmallows

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”What do you have against love?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Coffee Shop

A tiny bell of the coffee shop lifted Octavia’s gaze up, just in time to see a young mechanic walking in. She had seen Raven often in around there, and once she had taken her motorbike for her to be fixed. However, they hadn’t talked too much, and Octavia wished that would change someday. 

”Big cocoa,” Raven ordered while slipped onto the stool in front of the counter.

”Sure thing! You might want to take this though.” Octavia offered her a napkin tapping her own nose, smiling at a small stain of oil on tip of Raven’s nose. The mechanic snorted but Octavia was sure she blushed, at least a little.

”There you go,” Octavia sang, leaned against the counter after placing a cup in front of Raven. Still, she didn’t get that appreciating hum like any other time. 

”What’s this? I didn’t ask for marshmallows.” 

”What’s wrong with marshmallows?” Octavia laughed, reaching closer. ”Come on, it’s so _cold_ outside. You need a bit sweetness in your life.”

”But marshmallows are yucky!” Raven made a pouting face, and a short laugh escaped Octavia’s lips. The girl looked cute with wrinkles on her nose bridge.

”What do you have against love?” Octavia huffed and stretched her hand out to take the drink back. But Raven’s fingers wrapped around the hot cup before she would have a chance to pull it away.

”Fine, _fine_. I’ll drink this but only on one condition,” Raven said quickly. ”Let me take you for a date.”


End file.
